Fidelity
Fidelity is a first season episode of House which first aired on December 28, 2004. Recap After coming home from jogging with a friend, a man tries to wake up his wife, a woman who has been in bed for three days. She immediately strikes out at her husband. Cameron brings the case to House. He is guessing clinical depression, but that has already been ruled out. He finally agrees to take the case. She presents with a fever and is sleeping 18 hours a day (hypersomnia). The team does a differential. House orders them to redo the blood tests and do an MRI. The team tells the patient they suspect a tumor. They do the MRI to look for it. However, they find no legions or mass. The husband is upset that it's taking so long. The patient goes into a seizure and starts vomitting. They review the MRI results, and no-one can see anything wrong. Wilson thinks it might be peritonial plastic syndrome, which can affect both the brain and the breasts. They do a mammogram. The patient tells the doctors her mother died of breast cancer at the same age. They still can't find a tumor, so Wilson wants to do a PET scan. They also suggest they check the patient's work place, as if it were something in the house the husband would be sick too. * t they can't understand how she got it and the treatment could kill her. Foreman thinks it is a disease that can be caught from rabbits, Tularemia, which she may have been exposed to at work. The team starts discussing the sleeping sickness diagnosis. Foreman wonders why House is so tough on him, but not the others. The others tell him it's because House thinks more highly of him. House quizzes Wilson about who he's seeing on the side. Wilson admits he had lunch with one of his nurses. House figures that the patient might have gotten sleeping sickness through sex. House tells his team to find out if either partner has been unfaithful. The team starts questioning them. Both deny being unfaithful. Without an admission, House can't think of anything else it could be. All of a sudden, the patient starts to exhibit short term memory loss and becomes unresponsive and lapses into a coma. The coma rules out the Tularemia, but sleeping sickness would still be on the board if they could figure out how she got it. House talks to the husband and asks him to consent to the drug for sleeping sickness on the supposition that she's been unfaithful. He warns the drug alone could kill her. However, he also tells him that if she has sleeping sickness, she will be dead within a day. When the husband says he doesn't know if he is sure his wife has been faithful, House orders the treatment. Foreman and Chase go over the precautions and side effects of the treatment drug, which are many. The patient doesn't improve, but doesn't get worse. The husband talks to Cameron about his feelings now that he believes his wife may have cheated and how it makes him feel that he doesn't want her to get better. Wilson again denies having an affair and tells House he loves his wife. House points out that he loved his first two wives too. House finds Cameron in the lab, and finds out she has been crying. Cameron admits she told the husband he was a jerk for wanting his wife to die. She tells House that she was married for six months to a man she loved who died of brain cancer. House knows that isn't the whole story - Cameron must have known he was terminally ill when she married him. The patient takes a turn for the worse - her heart is being damaged by the medication. House tells the husband the drug isn't working. He breaks down and asks her not to die, at which time she comes out of her coma and is finally out of danger. After the husband storms out of the room, Cameron confronts the husband about his feelings, and reminds him that his wife loves her. House asks the patient who she had the affair with so that he can be treated. She realizes her husband isn't coming back. Cameron goes to find the person who gave her sleeping sickness, and finds the husband's jogging partner. Clinic Patient The patient has shortness of breath. She takes off her blouse for an EKG, and House sees her huge breasts. She's says she had her breasts enlarged for her husband. House calls in Wilson. They discuss why she had them enlarged: House believes she did it for herself. They also discuss why Wilson is wearing a new tie: House thinks he has a girlfriend. House orders blood tests on the patient. Cuddy suspects House is just keeping the patient there to ogle her breasts. Cuddy comes back the next day with the blood test results, which are normal, but no-one has done the EKG. Once it is done, it shows her heart rate is down. Her husband has recently been diagnosed with high blood pressure. House figures that her husband has been spiking her breakfast with his medicine to try to tone down her sex drive to match his, which has been suppressed by the same medication. Guest Stars * Dominic Purcell as Ed Snow * Myndy Cryst as Elise Snow * Clemintine Ford as Samantha Campbell Category:Episodes